tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
What An Idiot!
Most of the characters are not too bright or flat out idiots. Here's a list pointing out their stupidity. SpongeBob * In Cool as a seacucumber, SpongeBob drives a car. **'You Expect': Him to not drive and let Disco Bear or Pac-Man to drive. **'Instead': He drives himself **'As a Result': The car crashes into Kermit, killing him, SpongeBob, Disco Bear and Pac-Man. *In Sonic got Hacked, SpongeBob and his friends takes pictures under a cardboard poster. **'You Expect:' Him and his friends to move out of the way and find another area to take pictures. **'Instead': SpongeBob, Cuddles and Russel keeps taking pictures right under a cardboard **'As a Result': because Mime lost his grip after shivering because of the cold, the cardboard drops and slices SpongeBob, Russell and Cuddles. * In Let's Have a Pinch, SpongeBob carves a silver substance into a Krabby Patty and ends up in the tip of the statue. **'You Expect': Him to come prepare and have a cord attaching him to the statue or just get some help from his friends, some who are intelligent and are professional constructing workers (Handy, Sniffles, Brooklyn T Guy, etc). **'Instead': He works on the project alone and was not prepared. **'As a Result': He falls off the statue and to add insult to injury, has the jackhammer lands on him and drills him into a Krabby Patty-shaped bloody mush. *In Chaos by Kids, SpongeBob finds a gun. **'You Expect Him:' to leave the gun alone or inform his friends of how dangerous that is. **'Instead:' He picks up the gun and points it at himself. **'As a Result:' He shoots himself in the mouth. Cuddles *In Sonic got Hacked, Cuddles and his friends takes pictures under a cardboard poster. **'You Expect:' Him and his friends to move out of the way and find another area to take pictures. **'Instead': SpongeBob, Cuddles and Russel keeps taking pictures right under a cardboard **'As a Result': because Mime lost his grip after shivering because of the cold, the cardboard drops and slices SpongeBob, Russell and Cuddles. Kirby *In Let's Have A Pinch, Mr. Krabs serves Kirby a peice of SpongeBob's flesh in buns. **'You Expect' Him to notice the flesh, organs and blood and call Mr. Krabs out for it **'Instead' He eats it. **'As a Result' Mr. Krabs got the idea of severing body parts is a perfect marketing business. *In "it's an Alaskan Bull Wrom!", Kirby found cheese on a mouse trap. **'You Expect': Kirby to realize that the cheese is for the worm and don't try to eat it. **'Instead': He eats it. **'As a Result': He is trapped and crushed by it. *In the Youtube dedicated episode, the titular wave comes at Kirby and his co-worker's way **'You Expect:' Him and his co-workers to move out of the way and find another place to hide **'Instead:' They hid in a cement truck **'As a Result: '''They are frozen in cement. Eggman *In Eggman's new scheme, Eggman makes an attempt to escape the heroes after they revealed his plan **'You Expect': Him to look where's he going. **'Instead': He doesn't and just looks at the heroes, taunting them. **'As a Result': He hits a wall and splatters. Fliqpy and Flippy * In Turtles just wants Lettuce, Fliqpy and Bowser curls up into a ball to pursuit the heroes **'You Expect': Fliqpy and Bowser to watch where their going and chase the heroes. **'Instead': Fliqpy and Bowser just roll into a fixed path. **'As a Result': They crash and splatter onto a wall. *In You Broke our Business, The Villains, including Fliqpy, drives under a boulder. **'You Expect': Them to find another place to drive at. **'Instead': They drive under it. **'As a Result': When Russel got distracted and let go of the rope holding up the boulder, the Villains got crushed. *In Flippy the Bus Driver, Flippy tries to kill the students on the bus. **'You Expect': Him to stop the bus or at least let Plankton drive since he has Plankton with him. **'Instead': He kills the students while the bus is unsupervised. **'As a Result''': The bus crashes into a tree, killing Fliqpy and the students. Category:Facts About The Show